Past Witch or Future Lieutenant
by bucktooth22
Summary: Crane reflects on his past with Katrina and possible future with Abbie. tiny oneshot Fluff Ichabbie
1. Paintball

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow

Katrina was the first person Ichabod thought of when he looked at Abbie. The feelings he had been harboring towards the Lieutenant had grown quite familiar and he was worried they would result in the same complicated end. Katrina had once been strong, independent, good, and innocent but now that he knew the full extent, now that he had learned all her lies and had experienced firsthand her wrath, he was more scared than ever of his feelings that simply would not dissipate for Abbie. The officer was small and blunt; she was a warrior with mocha skin that he craved to touch in the sweetest ways. She was everything Katrina was not. He wanted to hold her hand instead of a crossbow, and he wanted to cuddle her instead of his gun while he slept. He wished he could live unafraid as he once had and instead of wasting his love on Katrina and all the lies she returned instead of her own love, he wanted to spend time with Abbie. He wanted to wake up and begin living a dream, he felt he deserved some reward for all the things he'd do e. All the late nights, all the loss, all the pain, and suffering. He deserved _something_. He wished he could spend one day without fear of the things he knew were lurking in the dark but he knew they were there and he had to be eternally alert for their onslaught. Abbie however, had decided it would be fun to go to something called paint ball. Ichabod required much explanation before they could begin; he was on a team with Abbie while Jenny and Frank were on the opposing team. Nick had declared himself an assassin and would attack those from either team if they drew to near his hiding spot. Ichabod shot Nick but not before Nick shot Jenny. Frank shot Ichabod quite a few times before Abbie got him back. Laughing Crane pulled Abbie in a hug, covering her in the paint that had covered his body. Abbie laughed as the others approached, congratulating the victor. Ichabod was not fearless, the thought of what could be lurking behind every tree haunted him but in the moment he was simply happy being among such good people, people he considered family. And the smile on Abbie's face was a contagion he was happy to contract.


	2. Scaring Suitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollows

A/N: I changed the name from Paintball to Past Witch or Future Lieutenant because I'm making more chapters. There will be 2 more chapters to come because of reviews asking for more. I love you all! Thank you so much!

Ichabod had contented himself with his position in Lieutenant Abbie Mills's life, her best friend, confidant, and occasional protector. She seemed unaware of his feelings for her that he harbored quietly but were growing every day. They were out at a bar, their usual haunt, drinking their sorrows away after a long hunt; Ichabod became suddenly painfully aware of the eyes that had been drawn to Abigail's hunched form. She had spent a lot of time in this bar by his side, but not once had a man approached their vulture appetite for female affection thwarted by Ichabod's presence. His lanky bookworm body was tired from their fight and his old war scars were sore but his presence had kept the lurking men away until the first, and clearly bravest, approached. Liquid courage in his hand, the man leaned next to Abbie against the bar. "Hello beautiful." The man smirked flirtatiously at her. Her alcohol soaked brain sent faulty signals to her, Ichabod assumed, because she shifted closer to her partner.

"I have a gun. Go away." She mumbled. He looked abashed for a moment before looking between Abbie and Ichabod before deciding that his conquest was not yet finished.

"Do you have cuffs to match?" He asked grinning and giving her an appraising look that made Ichabod's fists clench in white fury.

"I have a badge that makes the whole set." She growled.

"Oh are we going to play cops and robbers?" He purred moving closer to her.

"We will play I shoot you in the foot if you do not leave Miss Mills alone." Ichabod leaned closer to Abbie, his height giving him an imposing look as if loomed protectively over the Lieutenant.

"I get your drift man. No need for the dramatics." He said holding his hands up, bit still held calmly in his hand before retreating. The two returned to their drinks before she left to the bathroom, leaving him alone at the bar. Of course, he was approached by a man, Ichabod tensed, expecting the worst as he turned to the man.

"Are you with that girl?" The man asked casually as he took a swig of his beer.

"Miss Mills would be better defined as a woman." Ichabod said.

"So you're not with her then?" The guy said.

"I am not with her now." Ichabod said motioning to Abbie's vacated seat.

"No I mean are you with her, are you and her together?" The guy was clearly becoming frustrated with Ichabod.

"If you mean to inquire whether or not I am courting Miss Mills, you need look no farther. Abigail is not interested in any man in this bar." He said firmly.

"So she's not with you then?" The guy was not trying to hide his frustration anymore.

"I believe I have already answered your inquiry." Ichabod looked down on the man. "Please leave me to drink in peace." He said as he resumed his drinking. The man, with one last doleful glance at Ichabod, left. Abbie returned shortly with a broad smile.

"A man asked me about you after I was done in the bathroom." Abbie said gleefully as she returned to her seat.

"To what did he inquire?" Ichabod asked curiously.

"If you are single." She smiled. Ichabod's thoughts flashed to Katrina before deciding he was single if Abbie was asking. Then Ichabod realized who had actually asked, the man who was now sitting a few chairs away and watching them curiously. Ichabod looked at the man; Abbie followed his eyes before turning back and nodding. That was the man. Ichabod really just wanted a quiet night of drinking and time with the woman he loved. She may not know how he felt and he was not planning on declaring his love any time soon, but he quite enjoyed spending time with her. Sometimes he even pretended she was his and that he could go home to her arms after a long day, the thought alone made him smile. He approached the man who shifted nervously.

"While I am quite flattered at your inquiry, I must inform you that I have eyes for only one." Ichabod said carefully. The man nodded.

"I figured, all the good ones are taken." He shrugged casually before moving on. Ichabod returned to Abbie feeling the need for her company. He had effectively thwarted her potential suitors and he was content.


	3. Karaoke

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow

Ichabod, who had praised himself on how well he thought he had hidden his interest, was quite upset when Jenny approached him. She had a knowing smirk as she looked over at her sister while sitting next to him. "So how's life Iccy?" She asked. He thought about his life, never ending danger, life threatening situations constantly, and seeing people, their faces free of the fear he had become accustomed too.

"As well as can be expected I suppose." He said. Her smile hitched as Abbie stepped on stage to sing karaoke.

"I mean your love life." She said. He faltered, what did she mean by this line of questioning?

"Well Katrina...um...i consider myself currently 'single' if I am using the term correctly." He said awkwardly.

"Ya know who else is single?" She asked grinning. Many of the people he knew were single. The expression on his face prompted her to explain. "Abbie." He blanched and said nothing, keeping his eyes off both Miller sisters.

"I am aware." He mumbled.

"So you should ask her out." Jennie said.

"Miss Mills, I must beg your pardon but I am needed elsewhere." He said and with a small bow slipped away.

He stepped outside, the cool air chilling coloring his cheeks as his breath came out in little puffs. His eyes were drawn upward as the few stars that were visible struggled to shine through the darkness.

"Hey. You missed my song." Laughed a voice that made his heart clench as a small form appeared from the bar behind him.

"Merely the end." He said, wanting her to know he would never willingly miss her sing. His singing voice rivaled that of a dying cat.

"You're not out here smoking are you?" She laughed as she stopped next to him, hands on her hips as she too turned her eyes to the darkened sky.

"Certainly not." He replied with a smile. He looked down at her short figure and willed his heart to stop loving her. He musn't, it was not right, she was not his wife, she was his partner, they could never.

"Did Jennie give you the same talk she gave me?" Abbie asked with an amused smile as she turned her eyes on him.

"I don't know." He said, not knowing what Jennie had told her sister.

"Something about how you're single and I'm single so we should date." Abbie said.

"Yes." Ichabod said forcing a smile.

"She said you consider yourself single." Abbie said.

"Well it would be a challenge to divorce the witch we are keeping in the dungeon, as we are not from this era." He chuckled at the absurdity of the situation.

"Yeah I don't think that's one of the options on the form." She laughed. "So are we going to go back inside then" She asked rubbing her arms and suppressing a shiver.

"I suppose." He nodded and put his hand on her back as they walked back inside, side by side. She said nothing, which means she didn't oppose his advance, and he took that as a victory.


	4. Holding Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow

Ichabod had very slowly and very carefully progressed their relationship and today was the day. He was going to go farther than he ever had; he considered it making their romance real, and apparent to all others. He had not done it often, Katrina never one to do such things, but he wanted to see how Miss Mills felt about it. They had just killed a monster and were going back to the headquarters. Jennie and Nick were behind them as they walked down the tunnels. He wanted them to know he was courting Abbie and he felt there would be no better time to initiate it so he moved closer to the Lieutenant and warily slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. She smiled but said nothing and didn't look at him. Her chocolate features seemed pleased by his advance and he beamed with pride. When he had done such things with Katrina her pinched face would look at him with confusion, her cool, soft flesh would prickle as if fending away an attacker. Abbie on the other hand was warm and rough and held his hand as if it were something that she was willing to show off. Her reaction was that of a proud woman as if she had just gotten the greatest gift and would cherish it. His thin pale fingers held hers in one hand and a gun in the other and he would have it no other way.


	5. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow

In Ichabod's eyes he had made quite the progress, he had been with Abbie on what she told him were "dates" when he asked on at least four occasions. And from what he understood of modern courting he had been on far more dates than that. Of course they hadn't had much time to go regular dates or for Ichabod to court her as he liked but they managed. He was sitting alone in the library trying to read up on the monster they were hunting, searching for a weakness but it seemed the thing had none. His thoughts wandered to his beloved, not the one from his past, but his partner. No longer did he think of flame red hair and pale pointed features, no longer did his mind wander, plagued with worry over her, trust wavering at the thought of her loyalty. His thoughts seemed never to wander to her anymore, the lingered on Lieutenant Abigail Mills, his heart's true desire. No longer did he worry over her loyalty, or such matters that seemed trivial and other things that didn't seem to matter when it came to Abbie. He knew when he needed her she would he there, and when he was in danger she would protect him, just as he would her. He was currently thinking about Abbie's perfect lips and how nice they would feel on his own. He no longer compared his ex-wife to his new love, he no longer let his mind linger on their differences, but now his thoughts were only for Abigail. Her lips were a perfect shade of pink that had hints of the brown flesh around them. He liked the rest of her too but for this moment, he was only focused on her lips. He wondered if they were as soft as he imagined them to be. Perhaps he would kiss her but it was indecent to do such things so early in the relationship. He still hadn't quite grasped all the concepts of modern dating but he could not leave all he had been taught in the 18th century. He heard the door and forced his thoughts back to the text he was pretending to study. The hand that warmed his shoulder signaled his love had returned to his side but the extra set of footsteps signaled they were not alone. He looked up, happy for a new distraction from the text. The Mills sisters were chatting casually, Abbie having moved from his side to search the bookshelves for something. "The thing's not alone, it has a buddy. Something we've seen before..." Abbie was saying. Jennie was shuffling through papers that had been left out.

"Where is it?" Jennie muttered irritably.

"I remember the book." Abbie said as she searched the shelves.

"Here!" Jennie said triumphantly as she held the paper in the air smiling. It was a list she'd made of all the things they'd fought and their weaknesses.

"Here!" Abbie said in the same manner as she held up the book beaming at her sister. Ichabod forced his eyes back to his book, wanting to find something as they had. Turning the page he found the section titled "_**Weakness**_". He hurried to translate it. Abbie walked over to see what he was doing and smiled. "My little bookworm." She laughed as she kissed him softly on the cheek. Ichabod didn't know what to do, his blush flamed, making both sisters laugh.

"What you haven't kissed him yet?" Jennie asked jokingly before laughing harder when Abbie said no.

"I have not had time to court her properly." Ichabod said defensively, his entire face blushed. Jennie laughed harder.

"Aw Ichabod, hasn't Abbie told you anything about dating nowadays?" She asked.

"Well it's not like we've had all the time in the world. It's not like I could just stop fighting. We're in a war but hold on monsters I gotta go out to dinner." Abbie laughed.

"Make time." Jennie said raising her eyebrows at them before walking out. As she reached the door she turned around to give them each one last look before shutting it behind her.

"Is it now customary to kiss earlier in the relationship?" He asked looking at her. She laughed softly and nodded before turning her attention to the book she'd found. He crossed the room in seconds, his long swift strides taking him to her side easily. He gathered her in his arms, puller her close, crushing the book between them, and kissed her as he'd been dreaming had to stoop low to kiss her and she was on her toes leaning into him but it was perfect.


End file.
